


Ein Boot für Hein

by badgerBoyMay



Category: Das Boot (1981), Das Boot - Lothar-Günther Buchheim
Genre: 5 years after, AU, F/M, Friendship, Fritz and Irmi have a litte boy, Post-World War II, building a boat in your backyard with your former commander, former u96 crew, friedrich is a good dad, heinrich is the godfather, let heinrich be happy for once
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 02:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerBoyMay/pseuds/badgerBoyMay
Summary: Der Kleine Hein Grade, benannt nach seinem Patenonkel, wünscht sich ein Holzboot im Garten zum spielen. Sein Vater baut ihm eins.Besagter Patenonkel ist zu Besuch und Friedrich stellt erneut etwas bei seinem alten Kommandanten fest: Er sieht glücklich aus.





	Ein Boot für Hein

**Author's Note:**

> DER IST SO VIEL LÄNGER GEWORDEN ALS GEPLANT!  
Anyway, dass wichtigste zu erst:  
Ich habe bestimmt ne Stunde gebraucht um raus zu finden, wie Friedrichs Frau heißt. Bei meiner Recherche bin ich auf ein Foto der Familie Grade gestoßen das Buchheim in seiner Sammlung hat. Sie wird dort als Irmi aufgeführt also nehme ich an das sie Irmgard heißt. Also Irmi/Irmgard = Fritz's Frau  
Hein ist eine der Abkürzungen von Heinrich. Wir nehmen jetzt einfach an das Friedrich seinen Sohn nach seinem besten Freund benannt hat.  
Ja ich weiß es ist Nachkriegszeit aber sie machen das beste draus und nein keiner von denen sitzt in Gefangenschaft weil wegen ist halt so.
> 
> So ich glaub das ist alles.

"Mama? Wo ist Papa?", fragte der kleine während er am Rock seiner Mutter zupfte.  
Sie hob ihren neun jährigen Sohn auf den Arm. "Papa ist zum Kaffee und Kuchen wieder da, mein Schatz. Er besorgt Holz für dein Boot mit Onkel Heinrich, weißt du nicht mehr?"  
Die Augen des kleinen strahlten. "Ja! Papa baut mir ein Boot!", grinste er aufgeregt. Irmgard lächelte, "Das wird sicher toll."  
Der Kleine nickte begeistert, "natürlich, Papa ist ein Indenör!"  
"_Ingenieur_, Schatz.", kicherte seine Mutter. "Mama, kann ich im Garten spielen gehen?" fragte der Kleine nun.  
Sie nickte, "Geh nur, Hein. Aber mach dich nicht zu schmutzig ja?"  
"Ja Mama.", antwortete er und lief in den Hintergarten. Hier würde sein neues hölzernes Spiel-Boot entstehen. Zumindest hatte Friedrich sich das so gedacht. Sein Sohn wünschte sich seit er denken konnte ein "eigenes" Boot. Das hatten sie Heinrich zu verdanken, der seine Rolle als Patenonkel des Kleinen sehr ernst nahm und ihm von all seinen Reisen erzählt hatte. Hein's Lieblings Geschichten. Onkel Heinrich kann eben am besten erzählen, hatte er mal gesagt.  
  
Irmi hörte wenig später wie die Haustür aufging und ihr Mann, sowie sein bester Freund, dass Haus betraten.  
"Sind wieder da, Schatz." hörte sie Fritz sagen. "Willkommen zurück, Liebling.", antwortete sie lächelnd und kümmerte sich weiter um den Kuchen, den sie eben aus dem Ofen genommen hatte.  
Friedrich und Heinrich kamen in die Küche gestolpert und schienen angeregt über die Operation Holzboot zu reden.  
"Ich finde, wir sollten es schlicht aber schön halten. Wie ein Ruderbötchen.", meinte Friedrich. "Quatsch, der Junge braucht ein richtiges Schiff. Da müssen Segel dran!", antwortete der Alte.  
"Aber ich fi-"  
"Se-gel-schiff, Fritz, _Segelschiff._", wiederholte Heinrich. "Ich bau dem Jungen keinen verdammten Dreimaster in den Garten, Heinrich!"  
"Seit wann widerspricht man seinem Kapitän?", fragte der Alte.  
"Du bist schon seit dem Ende des Krieges vor fünf Jahren nicht mehr mein Kapitän. Ach was rede ich, seit 1942 nicht mehr.", Friedrich rollte mit den Augen. "Aber ich bin dein bester Freund und der sagt **Segelschiff!**"  
Die beiden starrten sich ein paar Sekunden an, dann drehten sie die Köpfe und sagten gleichzeitig **"Irmi!"**  
  
Frau Grade hatte bis jetzt nur belustigt zugesehen. Die hochgewachsene, blonde Frau stützte sich an die Küchen-Arbeitsplatte und lächelte. Ihre beiden Jungs konnten sich wie Kinder benehmen. "Es wird Hein's, fragt ihn was er möchte. Fritz, steigere dich da nicht zu sehr rein und Heinrich, wir wissen das du Segelschiffe liebst aber ich befürchte ein Dreimaster passt nicht in unseren Garten.", lächelte sie.  
Heinrich zog ein schmollendes Gesicht.  
  
In dem Moment kam der kleine Hein in die Küche gelaufen. Scheinbar hatte er die Erwachsenen gehört.  
"**ONKEL HEINRICH!**" rief er glücklich und lief auf den Alten zu. Dieser grinste breit, "Komm zu deinem Lieblings Onkel." lachte er und fing den kleinen Knirps, der ihm auf den Arm gesprungen war.  
"Ich freu mich auch dich zu sehen.", meinte Friedrich nur. Der Kleine sah zu ihm. "Hallo Papa!"  
"Wir überlegen gerade was für ein Boot wir dir machen. Was wünscht du dir denn? Ein Segelschiff hab ich recht?", drängelte Heinrich.  
Der Kleine schüttelte den Kopf.  
"HA!", sagte Fritz, "Der Junge schätzt ein gemütliches kleines Ruderboot."  
Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf.  
Nun war Irmi an der Reihe zu fragen, "Was möchtest du denn, Schatz?"  
Er grinste jetzt. "U-BOOT!"  
  
"Erst essen wir Kuchen, husch in den Garten mit euch. Fritz nimm die Teller mit ja?", entschied Frau Grade und drückte ihrem Mann den Stapel Teller in die Hand. Der Alte wollte sich gerade nach draußen verdrücken als Irmgards Stimme auch ihn zurückhielt. "_Stop, hier geblieben Lehmann-Willenbrock!_ Tassen.", sagte sie nur und sofort trabte Heinrich zurück um die Tassen zu holen. Es war eine unausgesprochene Regel, dass Fritz's Frau immer Recht hatte und was Irmgard Grade wollte, wurde auch so gemacht. Wenig später saßen die vier auf der Terrasse und aßen den frischen Apfelkuchen aus garten eigenen Äpfeln.  
"Schmeckt himmlisch wie immer.", schwärmte der Kapitänleutnant.  
"Hey Irmi wenn dir Fritz irgendwann auf die Nerven gehen sollte, ich nehme deine Backkünste gerne an.", er schenkte ihr ein charmantes Lächeln.  
"Wir hätten dich im Atlantik über Bord werfen sollen.", grummelte Friedrich gespielt genervt.  
"Fritz!", kam von seiner Frau.  
"Das meint er nicht so, er liebt mich.", winkte der Alte ab.  
  
Hein war unruhig, er wollte endlich mit dem Bau seines Bootes anfangen.  
"Iss dein Stück Kuchen und dann kriegst du auch von Papa und Onkel Heinrich dein Boot.", sagte Irmgard sanft.  
Der Kleine aß schnell sein Stück Kuchen auf und sah dann aufgeregt zwischen Fritz und Heinrich hin und her.  
Friedrich lächelte seinen Sohn an. "Ist ja gut, ist ja gut. Wir machen ja schon."  
Der Ingenieur erhob sich und trank seinen letzten Schluck Kaffee. Er küsste seine Frau auf die Wange und lief dann, bewaffnet mit seinem Werkzeugkasten, zu dem Stapel Holzbretter den sie besorgt hatten. "Du machst das toll, Fritz!", rief Heinrich ihm nach.  
"_Bewege_ dich, Heinrich!", antwortete der ehemalige Leitende.  
Seufzend stand der Alte auf und folgte dem Ingenieur.  
Die beiden hingen über den Plänen die Friedrich sorgfältig gezeichnet hatte, fingen dann an zu bauen.  
Fritz hatte sichtlich mehr Ahnung davon als Heinrich. "Das ist schlimmer als Schränke aufbauen!", beschwerte sich der Kapitän. "Ach komm Heinrich, du hast doch noch nie in deinem Leben irgendwas zusammen gebaut.", antwortete Fritz.  
  
Sie sägten und schraubten einige Stunden, bis die Dämmerung einsetzte.  
Heinrich legte den Pinsel weg und betrachtete sein Werk. Auch Fritz schaute, was sein Freund getan hatte.  
"Eine... Schildkröte?", fragte der Ingenieur. "Den Sägefisch hab ich gehasst. Und das Boot brauchte ein Erkennungssymbol auf dem 'Turm'.", erklärte der Alte. "Ah ja, komm lass uns für heute Schluss machen. Es wird eh dunkel.", murmelte Fritz mit Blick zum Himmel. "Wir sind doch fertig.", erwiderte Heinrich und half das Werkzeug zusammen zu packen. "Ein 1A U-Boot. Ich bin stolz auf Sie, LI.", lachte der Alte. "Na wenn das so ist, dann muss ich ja auch stolz auf Sie sein, Herr Kaleun. Für jemanden der handwerklich nicht der begabteste ist, sieht das sehr gut aus."  
Heinrich zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich hatte nen guten Lehrer."  
"Das hattest du.", nickte Fritz.  
  
Die beiden Männer gingen ins Haus.  
Irmi sah auf als die beiden in die Stube traten. "Fertig?", fragte sie.  
Stolz nickten die zwei.  
"Ich bin stolz auf euch. Ihr habt euch ne Flasche Bier verdient." lachte Frau Grade.  
Fritz ging also die besagten Flaschen holen. Irmgard schaute rüber zu Heinrich. "Du bleibst doch sicher ein Weilchen oder?", wollte sie wissen.  
"Also eigentlich-"  
"_Heinrich_", sagte sie in einem Ton, der verraten ließ, dass die Sache schon beschlossen war. "Ich hab extra das Gästezimmer fertig gemacht."  
Er seufzte mit einem Lächeln. "Dann kann ich ja wohl schlecht Nein sagen, was?"  
"Richtig. Außerdem, würde das Hein sicher freuen. Und Fritz auch.", nickte sie.  
"Was ist mit mir?", der Ingenieur kam durch die Tür und drückte seinem Freund die Flasche in die Hand.  
"Ich meinte, dass es dich sicher auch freut wenn Heinrich ein paar Tage bleibt."  
Friedrich sah zwischen den beiden hin und her. _"Der?"_, kam scherzhaft von ihm.  
Dann lächelte er aber. "Klar kann er bleiben. Wir sehen uns eh viel zu wenig seit wir nicht mehr zusammen arbeiten."  
"Auch wieder wahr.", fügte Heinrich dem ganzen bei. Sie setzten sich zu Irmgard um den Sofa Tisch. Sie war immer noch dabei, einen warmen Pullover für Hein zu stricken. "Ihr habt mir nie gesagt, ob ihr den Kleinen extra so genannt habt.", fing Heinrich an. "Wie meinst du das?", antwortete Fritz. "Ihr habt ihn nach mir benannt, hab ich recht?", er lächelte.  
"Also eigentlich ist er nach dem Cousin meines Großvaters benannt.", winkte Irmi ab. Heinrich zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
"Warum solltet ihr euren Sohn nach dem C-"  
Fritz unterbrach ihn, "Natürlich ist er nach dir benannt du Vogel."  
Irmi kicherte. Nun grinste Heinrich, "aw Fritz." Friedrich stieg eine leichte Röte ins Gesicht. "Du bist mein bester Freund.. wir haben so viele "Unternehmungen" da draußen gemacht. Das mindeste was ich tun konnte war den Kleinen nach dir zu benennen.", sagte er und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Das weiß ich zu schätzen. Von euch beiden.", nickte er.  
"Außerdem darf ich dann unser nächstes Kind benennen.", grinste Irmgard.  
Heinrich lachte, "Scheint mir fair."  
Sie unterhielten sich eine Weile über dies und das bis Irmi fragte: "Hey Heinrich? was hast du als nächstes vor? Arbeitest du bei dir zuhause in Bremen?"  
Heinrich schien zu überlegen. "Ich möchte wieder raus. Ich bin Kapitän, ich gehöre aufs Meer. Und wenn ich nur irgendwo mitsegele, ich möchte endlich wieder in Ruhe und Frieden den Ozean sehen. Ohne Angst haben zu müssen das jede Sekunde ein Flugzeug auf dich schießt.", erklärte der ältere.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen, ein Sonntag, sprang Hein aufgeregt aus dem Bett.  
Er zog sich an und lief die Treppe runter um sein neues Boot zu betrachten.  
Da es noch recht früh war, versuchte er extra leise zu sein. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür zum Garten, die komischerweise nicht mehr abgeschlossen war und lief hinaus. Er blieb stehen und bewunderte die Arbeit seines Vaters und Patenonkels. "Hübsch was?", hörte er eine Stimme hinter sich.  
Heinrich saß am Terrassen-Tisch und lächelte ihn an. "Es ist toll!", meinte der Kleine erstaunt. Er trabte zu Heinrich und umarmte den Kapitän. "Danke, Onkel Heinrich.", sagte er. Heinrich strich ihm durch die Haare, "bedank dich bei deinem Vater, der hat das Meiste gemacht."  
Der kleine wollte schon wieder los rennen, doch er stoppte und sah Heinrich mit schief gelegtem Kopf an. "Warum bist du schon wach? Und hier draußen. Es ist ganz ganz früh."  
"Das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen, junger Mann.", konterte Heinrich.  
"Aufgeregt.", sagte der Kleine schlicht. "Und du?"  
Heinrich seufzte, lächelte aber gezwungen. "Ich kann nicht gut schlafen. Ist schon seit Jahren so."  
Hein setzte sich neben den älteren auf die Bank, sein Boot ganz vergessen.  
"Was hast du denn? Träumst du schlecht?", fragte er ganz unschuldig.  
Der Alte nickte.  
"Ich träume auch manchmal schlecht aber Mama sagt das sind nur Träume. Die können dir nicht weh tun, Onkel Heinrich." Hein strahlte ihn an.  
  
_》Diesem Jungen darf niemals auch nur irgendwas schlimmes passieren.《_ dachte Heinrich sich.  
  
"Danke kleiner, ich bin mir sicher jetzt schlafe ich viel besser.", lächelte der Alte.  
"Komm, Onkel Heinrich.", der Kleine nahm ihn bei der Hand. "Was machen wir?", fragte der Kapitän.  
"Wir gucken uns das Boot an!"  
Er zog Heinrich mit zu dem Holzboot.  
"Aw wow, eine Schildkröte!", des Kleinen Augen strahlten schon wieder.  
_》Ich wusste die kommt gut an《_ lobte Heinrich sich selbst in Gedanken.  
"Wie heißt das U-Boot?", wollte Hein nun wissen. "Es ist deins, benenne du es.", antwortete der Alte.  
"Hmmm, Polly!"  
"Polly?", der Alte hob eine Augenbraue.  
"Ja. Ich finde es sieht aus wie eine Polly!", nickte er. "Wie hieß dein und Papas U-Boot?", fragte er nun.  
"Naja weißt du, unsere Boote hatten nicht wirklich Namen. Es hieß nur U-96.", erklärte Heinrich.  
"Das ist ein doofer Name.", murrte Hein und kelterte auf den 'Turm' seines Bootes. "Das stimmt wohl.", antwortete Heinrich und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Schau Onkel Heinrich, jetzt bin ich der Kapitän!", lächelte der Kleine.  
"Und wo ist deine Kapitäns-Mütze?"  
Jetzt sah der Kleine verwirrt aus.  
"Ich hab keine..."  
Heinrich grinste, "Kein Problem mein Schatz, kannst dir meine leihen."  
Er setzte dem Kleinen seine mal weiß gewesene Kapitäns-Mütze auf, die er auf dem Tisch hatte neben sich liegen gehabt. Sie war sichtlich alt und dem kleinen Hein viel zu groß. Sie rutschte ihm bis ins Gesicht, schien ihn aber nicht zu stören.  
Heinrich lächelte darüber. Sein Patensohn sah süß aus.  
Als er noch kleiner war, hatte er Heinrich immer die Mütze "geklaut" und war mit ihr auf dem Kopf durchs Haus getorkelt. Damals war sie ihm natürlich noch viel größer als heute. "Und Herr Kapitänleutnant? Irgendwas zu sehen?", fragte der Alte.  
"Indenör.", sagte der kleine.  
Heinrich sah ihn verwirrt an. "Huh?"  
"Papa kommt.", antwortete er jetzt.  
"Ach Ingenieur. Nah dran kleiner." Heinrich lachte.  
  
"Warum seit ihr beide schon wach?", wollte Fritz wissen und gähnte.  
"Ist doch klar Papa! Ich bewache mein Boot.", erklärte Hein, dann sah er zum Alten und meinte dann: "Onkel Heinrich kann nicht schlafen, er träumt schlecht."  
Heinrich spürte Friedrichs Blick auf ihm, aber er sah den jüngeren nicht an.  
"Naja, dich jetzt ins Bett zu schicken hat auch keinen Sinn mehr. Wir gehen Frühstück machen ok? Du kannst gern solange spielen.", lächelte Fritz.  
Hein nickte. Heinrich für seinen Teil wusste was jetzt kam.  
Er hatte Fritz's Blick gesehen. Die zwei verstanden sich auch ohne Worte.  
_》mitkommen《_ stand in Friedrichs Augen. Heinrich folgte seinem Freund also in die Küche. "Seit wann kannst du nicht mehr schlafen?", fragte er sofort.  
"Fritz bitte-", aber Fritz ließ ihn nicht so leicht davon kommen. "Heinrich, rede."  
Der ältere seufzte. "Das ist seit Jahren so. Schon als wir noch Krieg hatten. Halb so wild.", er zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Warum hast du nie was gesagt?"  
Heinrich sah gequält hinaus. "Warum sollte ich?"  
Friedrich seufzte, "weil wir Freunde sind und du nicht alleine leiden musst. Ich hab auch von Zeit zu Zeit Albträume. Du musst darüber reden." Friedrich drückte ihm eine Tasse Kaffee in die Hand.

"Du weißt das ich nicht der beste im 'Reden' bin. Und schon gar nicht über mich oder meine.. Gefühle.", murmelte der Alte.  
"Heinrich ich hab dich echt gern, aber du kannst so dämlich sein.", antwortete Fritz und umarmte seinen besten Freund.  
"Ich weiß.", kam nur von Heinrich.  
Sie blieben einen Moment in der Umarmung bevor sie sich wieder von einander lösten.  
"Schläft deine Frau noch?", wollte der Kapitänleutnant nun wissen.  
"Es ist sechs Uhr."  
"Hast ja gewonnen." Heinrich rollte mit den Augen. Sie sahen hinaus zu Hein, der deutlich Spaß mit seinem neuen Spielplatz hatte. "Das hast du echt gut gemacht. Er sieht so glücklich aus.", lächelte der Alte ohne seinen Blick abzuwenden. "Wir.", antwortete Fritz.  
"Hm?", Heinrich sah ihn nun an.  
"Wir haben das gut gemacht. Du und ich.", wiederholte der Ingenieur.  
Heinrich nickte, "wir."  
  
Sie beschlossen frische Brötchen vom Bäcker zu besorgen. "Hein, kommst du mit zum Bäcker? Brötchen für das Frühstück holen?", fragte sein Vater ihn.  
Er nickte und kam gelaufen.  
Der Kleine zog sich seine Jacke an, scheinbar war ihm kalt.  
"Bin fertig!", lächelte er breit.  
"Na dann.", Fritz ging voraus, der Kleine und Heinrich folgten.  
Heinrich merkte wie kleine Finger nach seiner rechten Hand packten. Er sah runter. Hein hatte seine Hand gepackt und grinste ihn schief an.  
"Onkel Heinrich?", fragte er während sie durch den Vorgarten liefen.  
"Hm?", antwortete der Alte, seine lockigen Haare hingen ihm in der Stirn.  
"Darf ich die Mütze auflassen bis wir wieder Zuhause sind?", sein Blick war hoffnungsvoll auf Heinrich gerichtet.  
Der Alte lächelte, "na klar."  
Friedrich konnte nur schmunzeln bei den beiden. Heinrich sah grundsätzlich glücklicher aus wenn der Kleine in der Nähe war und Hein verehrte seinen Patenonkel einfach abgöttisch.  
Der Kleine ließ Heinrich wieder los und lief voraus. Der Kapitänleutnant lief nun neben seinem ehemaligen Ingenieur.  
"Weißt du eigentlich, dass du das süßeste Kind Deutschlands hast?", fragte er Friedrich. Dieser lächelte, "Natürlich."  
  
Sie betraten die Bäckerei und Hein schaute sich die wenigen aber trotzdem leckeren Waren an. "Moin Herr Grade. Hallo Hein." lächelte die Verkäuferin.  
"Morgen.", grüßte Friedrich zurück.  
"Na kleiner? Bist du heute Matrose?", fragte sie Hein.  
Hein grinste breit, "Mein Onkel ist Kapitän!", sagte er stolz und wies auf Heinrich. Dieser hob grüßend die Hand.  
"Na wenn das so ist. Was möchtet ihr denn haben?"  
"Brötchen fürs Frühstück.", erklärte der Kleine. Die Verkäuferin sah nun zu Friedrich. "Wie viele möchten Sie denn?"  
"Geben sie mir sechs.", sagte er.  
Sie packte ihm sechs Brötchen ein und bevor er Geld rausholen konnte, legte Heinrich den Betrag passend auf den Tresen. "Danke sehr." lächelte sie ihn an.  
Hein nahm die Tüte und packte nun nach der Hand seines Vaters.  
"Wiedersehen!", meinte der Kleine zu der Verkäuferin. Sie lächelte und winkte ihm.  
"Tschüss.", verabschiedeten sich auch die beiden Männer und verließen das Geschäft.  
Sie machten sich auf den Heimweg, Hein immer noch an der Hand seines Vaters.  
"Papa?", fragte er. "Ja mein Schatz?"  
Das U-Boot ist toll, danke!" sagte er und umarmte Friedrichs Bein.  
Der Ingenieur lächelte und hob ihn auf den Arm. "Bitte sehr. Das haben wir gern gemacht."  
Den Rest des Weges lehnte sich Hein an Friedrichs Schulter. Der Alte hatte ihm die Tüte abgenommen und es dauerte gar nicht lange, da war der Kleine auf seines Vaters Arm eingeschlafen.

  
Friedrich und Heinrich liefen eine Zeit stumm nebeneinander her bis Fritz fragte: "Weißt du schon wann und wie lange du raus zum segeln willst?"  
Der Alte schien nachdenklich. "Ich hoffe noch dieses Jahr. Und vielleicht ein oder zwei.. Jahre."  
Fritz sah ihn verwundert an, "Hast du gerade _Jahre_ gesagt?!"  
Er nickte. "Du kannst doch nicht zwei Jahre segeln gehen!", kam entgeistert von Friedrich.  
"Wieso nicht?" Heinrich schien verwirrt.  
"Was willst du denn zwei Jahre auf See? Das ist doch gar nicht gut für ein Schiff! Und die Ressourcen-"  
"Fritz." Heinrich stoppte ihn.  
Der Ingenieur sah seinen Freund an. "Warum ist dir die dauer so wichtig?", fragte der Kapitän. Friedrich schwieg einen Moment. Dann murmelte er, "Du bist dann so lange weg."  
"Fritz, ich bin ja nicht aus der Welt."  
Friedrich sah nicht glücklicher aus. "Was wenn du da draußen stirbst?"  
"Wir sind nicht mehr im Krieg, Fritz.", antwortete Heinrich. "Das heißt doch nichts! Warum willst du denn so lange weg? Reichen nicht ein paar Wochen oder von mir aus Monate?" Friedrich schaute wie ein Welpe dessen Herrchen ohne ihn aus dem Haus ging.  
"Ich.." er seufzte. "Fritz.. ich suche nur nach ner Ausrede um euch mal in Ruhe zu lassen."  
Der Ingenieur zog die Stirn kraus. "Wie meinst du das?"  
"Ich geh euch viel zu oft auf die Nerven. Ich bin doch alle paar Wochen zu Besuch! Wenn ich erstmal wieder auf See bin geht das nicht mehr und ihr habt endlich Ruhe. Ich mische mich in deine Familie ein und das muss nicht sein." sagte er und versteckte sich unter dem Schirm seiner Mütze, die er inzwischen wieder auf dem Kopf hatte.  
Friedrich starrte seinen ehemaligen Kommandanten nur an.  
"Heinrich.. du störst uns nicht. Du bist mein bester Freund! Natürlich kannst du so oft zu uns kommen wie du möchtest. Du bist doch praktisch schon Familienmitglied.", stellte Fritz klar.  
Heinrich sah runter zu ihm.  
"Aber-"  
"Kein 'aber'. Du wirst immer mein bester Freund und Hein's Pate bleiben. Und ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen dich nicht jedes Jahr, ach was, jeden Monat zu sehen."  
"Meinst du das ernst?", wollte Heinrich wissen. "Natürlich.", nickte Friedrich. "Ich glaube du weißt gar nicht wie wichtig du für andere Menschen bist, für mich bist.", fügte er hinzu.  
Heinrich starrte in die Ferne. Er schwieg.  
Erst als sie schon fast wieder am Haus der Grades angekommen waren, drehte der Alte den Kopf in Friedrichs Richtung und brachte ein leises "Danke, Friedrich" von sich. "Wofür?", antwortete dieser.  
"Alles.", kam schlicht vom Kapitänleutnant.  
  
Gegen neun hatten sie das Frühstück fertig und saßen am Tisch. Hein war wieder wach und hatte seine Mama geholt. Sie kamen gerade in die Küche. "Wow ich bin überrascht.", lächelte Irmgard die Männer an. "Wieso?", fragte Fritz.  
"Ihr habt Frühstück gemacht. Heinrich du musst öfter vorbei kommen."  
Das brachte den Alten zum lachen.  
"Gott bewahre, das würdest du bereuen.", nickte er. "Ach wieso denn? So schlimm kannst du gar nicht sein."  
"Du hast den Mann nie auf See erlebt, Schatz.", steuerte Friedrich bei während er an seiner Tasse nippte und eine Zitrone auf schnitt, eine Angewohnheit die er aus Kriegszeiten auf dem Meer behalten hatte. "Danke aber auch, LI." Heinrich boxte ihn sachte in die Seite.  
"Nichts zu danken, Herr Kaleun."  
"Ihr seit mir ein Haufen.", Irmi schüttelte lachend den Kopf.  
  
Heinrich war sich sicher. So gern er auch zurück auf die Weiten des Ozeans wollte, wie sollte er es je übers Herz bringen diese Menschen für längere Zeit zu verlassen. Wieso in die Einsamkeit der See flüchten wenn er den Platz an dem er sein wollte schon längst gefunden hatte. Hier, bei seiner Familie.


End file.
